


Galaxy Dominion

by GalaxyDominion324



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDominion324/pseuds/GalaxyDominion324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hundred years from now, an escape from our dying planet results in the separation of the earth's population into five separate civilizations. The lives of several of these people shows how they have developed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy Dominion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little project I have been working on with what I thought was a neat idea. This is mainly to get me used to posting things on this website so if I do anything wrong let me know. Please leave a comment if you enjoy it!

The room shuddered and for a split second before the security bulkhead could be initiated light filled the cabin like a wildfire, blazing across Jacob’s field of view and awaking him from sleep to be accompanied soon after by an breakout of pain across his face.

“Warning, Warning uncalculated Solar flare has occurred, damage to personnel minimal, systems damaged deck 156 through 172, hull damage nominal.” Jacob makes out the repeating intercom through a haze of building pain, he couldn’t realise why his world was still dark even after the emergency lights were on, his mind slowly put the pieces together as his vision did not return, the brightness he had experienced must have blinded him.

Panic set in as he fumbled around to try and sit up, why did he always think it was a good idea to go to sleep with his star viewer on, he scorned himself mentally while trying to move about through the darkness, while struggling to move about he called out.

"Data! I need your help, I think I've been blinded!" Jacob called out to the empty room.

"Good solar afternoon Jacob" A cheerful grating voice rang across the walls "You appear to have damaged several areas of your retina after a solar flare that managed to reach us, may I be of assistance?"

Jacob could not believe his ears "No crap do I need help, everything is dark because I can't see!" he had always hated Data's chirpy voice, specifically if something terrible had happened and in this case Jacob was furious.

"Assistance has been notified and is on it's way" Data replied happily "have a pleasant day" 

 


End file.
